girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas and Riley
Lucas and Riley is the romantic/friendship pairing of Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar. Although they have shown a mutual attraction towards each other, they are currently remaining friends. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World (episode) *While taking her first ride on the subway ("Girl Meets World"), Riley meets Lucas for the first time. She is immediately smitten with him when they share a smile. When Maya pushed Riley onto his lap, he stuck his hand out to catch her. Riley pleaded with Evelyn Rand (an older woman who was guilting Riley to give up the seat) so she could continue talking to him, but ultimately she returned to stand back by Maya. Shortly thereafter, a sudden jolt of the traincar caused Riley to fall into the older woman's lap. Evelyn placed her in Lucas's lap, and he held her knee, allowing Riley to remain. *Upon noticing that they are in the same class, Riley gazes at him lovingly until her head is turned back towards the front of the classroom. Later that day, Lucas sits beside Riley at lunch until they are interrupted by her father Cory (who senses his daughter's crush on him and becomes protective) who pulls Lucas away. Lucas waves goodbye at Riley while smiling sadly, and Riley does the same. * The next day in class, when Lucas sits behind Riley again, Riley turns around, and smiles at him, telling him she's glad he's back, and he smiles, telling her he's glad to be back too. However, they are once again interrupted by Cory, who warns Lucas that he's watching him.(Girl Meets World (episode)) *After Maya accidentally sets off a fire sprinkler in the classroom, Lucas covers both himself and Riley under his jacket to protect them from the water. Lucas shows how disappointed he is in her by saying that she is better than not stepping up to stop Maya. Girl Meets Boy * In the Girl Meets Boy their phones get taken away, which eventually brings Lucas and Riley closer together. * Lucas smiled at Riley when she was frozen and then gave 2 thumbs up and a smiley face in response to Lucas' question (Girl Meets Boy). * Lucas asks to be Riley's partner for the assignment in Girl Meets Boy. * Riley and Lucas gaze and almost hold hands when Maya reads "Because you don't really connect until you put devices down and look into each other eyes."(Girl Meets Boy.) Girl Meets Sneak Attack *When Riley told Lucas that she didn't want him to be alone with Missy, Lucas smiled as if he wanted her to say that she liked him. * When Lucas saw Riley and Maya in detention, he looked as if relieved and happy that Riley didn't want him to be alone with Missy. Girl Meets Father * In Girl Meets father, Lucas is a lot sweeter when he talks to Riley than to Maya, asking her if she is planning on going to the dance and to class. * That same night,they share a slow dance and tell each other they are good dancers Girl Meets the Truth * They play Romeo and Juliet in the school play, and right before Romeo (Lucas) kisses Juliet (Riley), Farkle interrupts and ruins both the play, and Lucas's moment. * After Riley finds and apologizes to Farkle, and he gives Riley her first kiss (on the chin), Maya says "Now everytimee someone asks you, 'Hey Riley who was your first kiss?' You'll have to say..." Lucas interrupts by saying the lines where Farkle ruined the play. * Riley seems excited at the prospect of another chance to kiss Lucas. * Lucas continues until right before the kiss when Riley interrupts, saying, "hi." * Lucas explains that he heard everything and that he thinks Farkle stole his moment twice, which indicates that he likely returns Riley's feelings. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * In art class, Riley wants to draw Lucas instead of Farkle. *Riley says "bonjour" to Lucas, to which he replies the same, continuing with "peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble", which means, "maybe, one day, me and you will be in Paris together", implying he does like her. * Riley doesn't understand what this means, so she simply repeats "bonjour". Girl Meets Smackle * Riley discourages Lucas from taking the risk of the 2nd present from her father but he opens it to fool maya with Mr.Matthews plan * Lucas compares Riley (& Maya) to the only place other than debate where you can see good and bad together * When Smackle is using Lucas to make Farkle jealous, she appears to make Riley jealous when she asks him for a smoothie. Riley replies with "Woah, Woah, back off sister!", after Lucas looks at her. Trivia * Lucas and Topanga share the same character frame (a love interest for the main character). * The last names of Lucas and Topanga, "Friar" and "Lawrence" make the name of Friar Lawrence, a character in Romeo and Juliet. Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus. *They share the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *They both have brown hair. * They have a mutual crush on each other. * They both like art. Differences *Lucas is male, while Riley is female. *Lucas has green eyes, while Riley has brown. *Lucas is originally a country boy, while Riley is a city girl. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Girl Meets World Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Season 1 Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Interactions